One of A Kind
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Batman/Bruce chooses a one of a kind love. Slash and het. Multiple partners at the beginning with a definitely unconventional pairing at the end.


Title: "One of A Kind"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13 due to language  
Summary: Batman chooses a one of a kind love.  
Warnings: Het; Slash; Multiple Lovers  
Challenge: Peja's 24-hour territorial challenge  
Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Dick "Robin" Grayson, Selina "Catwoman" Kyle, Joker, and Alfred Pennyworth are & TM DC comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He had known that their reactions would be bad, but he had never thought that they would become this crazed in their efforts to claim what they each thought was theirs. His brilliant mind was boggled by the circumstance he found himself in as his muscular arms and legs were pulled in two separate directions. He tried to talk to them, but he was in so much pain that all that he could get out were incomprehensible grunts that could barely be heard at all for Catwoman's hisses and Robin's yells. His one shred of dignity remained in the thought that at least his enemies could not see him now, but that relief was swiftly squashed by familiar diabolical laughter that seemed to echo in the shadows that surrounded them all.

"QUIT!" Batman roared at his lovers. "DON'T YOU HEAR THAT? THE JOKER'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"HE CAN'T HAVE YOU! YOU'RE MINE!" were the identical responses shouted at the top of their lungs. Both immediately started pulling even harder.

As quickly as it had begun, the laughter disappeared. Batman's gaze flitted all around their surroundings, but all he could hear were his lovers' yells and hisses and his own labored breathing. Then, suddenly, Catwoman's weight on his legs vanished, but before he could fall, another pair of hands caught him. He tensed at first, thinking the worst, but then relaxed as familiar fingers closed gently but securely around his shins.

He looked down, and though he knew he could not see his eyes for the mask he wore, he also knew that he would read the expression in his blue eyes as clearly as if he had been unmasked. The look he wore as he gazed at his oldest friend whose arrival was surely an answer to his silent prayer for mercy was a pure beg for help. His truest love's cultured voice smoothly pierced the quietness that had enveloped them. "I suggest, young Master Dick, that you release him and take the Cat for the Bat is mine."

Dick's mouth dropped wide open even as Bruce's lips curled into a slow, seductive smile and his heart warmed.

"BRUCE! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING AL TOO!"

"Okay," he replied coyly. "I won't."

"I would hardly use such a vulgar word to describe our tender, loving, and compassionate relationship, something, I see here, you've clearly no understanding of."

Dick fumed, his face turning red as he blustered for words. "How _dare_ you -- !"

"How dare _you_ indeed," Alfred returned calmly. "You are the one hurting the man I love and whom you claim to love."

"I - I - I - I -- " Again, Dick was left at a loss for words.

"Now release him or my hand shall be forced."

"_Your_ hand'll be forced?! Please, _old_ man, don't make me laugh! The only thing going up _your_ wrinkled ass is -- "

The Boy Wonder never got a chance to finish his threat for Alfred's umbrella laid him out cold. Just as smoothly as he had rendered unconscious the three who had plagued his beloved, Alfred caught him and helped to steady him on his booted feet. With his arms around him, his faithful umbrella hanging steadfastly in the crook of his arm, Alfred looked up into Bruce's gaze. "Are you all right, Master . . . "

"No more Masters from now on, Alfred," Bruce murmured before taking his lips with his own. He kissed him long and hard atop that steeple in Gotham that night, pouring all his undying love into the silent pledge he made to the man whose steadfast loving he chose forever more.

**The End**


End file.
